Bulma's Tale! Or is that Tail?
by Mutsunokami
Summary: Since there isn't a Dragonball section, I'm sticking it here. What would happen if GOKU got the first wish instead of Oolong? I imagine it would go something like this. Fortified with Dragon Balls!!
1. Ch. 1 - The Wish!

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
"HYAH!" Gnng! Yamcha backs away from the wall. "It's no   
use!! The wall's too solid--I can't break through!!"  
  
"My kicks don't do any good, either." Goku rears back for  
another kick.  
  
"It's too late! He probably got his wish granted while   
we were still knocked out..." Bulma waved her arms around in   
emphasis, trying to work off her anxiety.  
  
"Wait! Goku! The Kamehameha! That trick the old master   
showed you!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! But how do 'you' know about that, Yamcha?"  
  
"I-I-Is this any time to worry about 'th-that?! Just do   
it!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Goku faces the wall. "I'll do it."  
  
"Ka..."  
  
*****  
  
Outside, Pilaf placed the one-star ball among the others   
and stepped away. Feeling the need for a bit of drama, he   
stretched out his short arms.  
  
"Get ready... I-I'm about to summon the Dragon God..."  
  
*****  
  
"Me..."  
  
*****  
  
Shu and Mai stood a short distance away, nervously   
awaiting the summoning.  
  
*****  
  
"Ha..."  
  
*****  
  
Pilaf cleared his throat, checked his ruffles and began to   
raise his hands.  
  
*****  
  
"Me..."  
  
*****  
  
"Dragon, Come Forth!! Grant me this wish!!"  
  
*****  
  
"--HA!!" Boof! D-KOOM!! Goku had aimed at a reinforced   
inner wall, causing the attack to now propel him through the   
outer wall. Everyone in the room blinked. Yamcha hurried to   
the hole and looked out.  
  
"GAK! They're summoning the dragon!"  
  
Thunder rumbled. A beam of power shot upwards from the   
Dragon Balls, soaring up and up, finally revealing Shenlong,   
the Eternal Dragon!  
  
Shenlong turned his gaze upon Pilaf. "Reflect upon your   
desires, Mortals. For I shall grant any wish... But Only   
One..."  
  
*****  
  
"EEE-Yaargh!! I can't believe he's getting absolute   
power!!"  
  
"After everything we've suffered--!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Okay... Right... The wish..." Pilaf chose to pause   
dramatically before speaking. "O-kay! I wish to rule--"   
  
WHAM!  
  
Goku's departure from the sealed room had propelled him up   
and out, with his landing spot coinciding where Pilaf happened   
to be standing. The resulting collision left Pilaf unconscious.  
Goku, who was fine after having had such a soft landing,   
quickly knocked out the two hapless henchmen.  
  
"Well, that's that!" Goku laughed and dusted his hands   
off. He was turning to go help the others when someone cleared   
their throat behind him. Goku turned back and looked up...   
and up... and up! Shenlong was still hanging in the air, with   
his left eyebrow cocked up.  
  
"Uh... Hi?" Goku scratched the back of his head.   
Shenlong sweatdropped.  
  
"What is your wish?"  
  
"Huh? I get a wish? Cool!" For a moment, Shenlong   
actually considered facefaulting.  
  
"Er, yes. Now make a wish. I don't have all night."  
  
Goku folded his arms, closed his eyes and thought.   
Naturally, he decided upon the first thing he though of.  
  
"Okay! I wish Bulma had a tail like I do!"  
  
Back in the once-sealed room, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong were   
wide-eyed, mouths agape at what Goku had just said. And   
Bulma? She was pressing back against the inner wall, eyes the   
size of dinner plates.  
  
Shenlong, the Eternal Dragon, the Dragon God, and holder   
of many other names and titles...  
  
Tried desparately not to laugh.  
  
With what Bulma would later swear was a grin, Shenlong's   
eyes flashed with power, and beams of light shot out from them.   
Yamcha, Puar and Oolong scattered from the hole as the light   
beams sought their target. Bulma managed a squeak before the   
beams hit her. There was a brief flash of light that blinded   
them. When their vision cleared, they all looked at Bulma.  
  
Her new tail waved back and forth.  
  
"Your wish is granted. Fare you well." Shenlong began to   
glow and shrank back into the Dragon Balls. All seven shot up   
into the air and hovered for a brief moment before scattering   
across the world. Goku was too surprised about the Dragon Balls   
doing that to notice the gas grenade at his feet...  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
Double Trouble!  
Bulma looks upon the light of the full moon!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I never really saw anything like the story I typed above.   
Just something for my amusement, really. Thanks for reading.   
I'll try to get out more soon. ^_^ 


	2. Ch. 2 - Double Trouble!

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
Later that night...  
  
"You call that an escape attempt?"  
  
"We couldn't help it," sulked Oolong. "They had laser   
blasters..."  
  
"Sorry, Yamcha..." Puar droops her head.  
  
Yamcha raps his knuckles against the wall. "We won't be   
smashing through any walls 'this' time. This room is constructed   
of pure steel."  
  
"So what?! The top's wide open!" Goku bunches up for a   
jump. Bulma, sulking in a corner, looks up at him. "Uh-uh.   
That's shatterproof glass up there."  
  
"HAA!!" Goku makes a mighty leap!  
  
BANG!  
  
Only to discover that Bulma does know what she is talking   
about.  
  
"OW!! OW!! OWWW--!!"  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Yamcha prowls around the room, staring at the clear ceiling.   
"Blast it. If we don't find a way out of here, we'll be dead!   
And then we'll never be able to get those Dragon Balls again!"  
  
"We can't gather 'em again for a while anyway." Startled   
looks are turned to Bulma.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma stops fingering her tail. "once a wish is granted,   
it supposedly takes at least a year for those seven balls to   
become Dragon Balls again. Until that year passes, they're just   
round rocks...and there's no way to track them."  
  
"A yuh-yuh-yuh... year?!"  
  
"Now there's a problem," Oolong states.  
  
Silence dominates the room until a speaker high in the wall   
crackles to life. "Is this thing on? Good." Pilaf clears his   
throat and begins to rant.  
  
"How dare you dampen my dreams of conquest just when they   
were about to boil?! You have all sealed your doom!!!" Pilaf   
pauses for another breath. "But don't worry... heh heh heh heh...   
Pilaf is a mild and tender master. So I will let you die very   
slowly!! You may have noticed that your ceiling is a sheet of   
glass. The afternoon sun is brutal here, and will soon turn the   
interior of your cell into a veritable rice cooker!! Shrivel up   
and die!! Gya-hahaha! I look forward to tomorrow!!" Click.   
The speaker goes dead.  
  
Everyone just stands there for a moment, not speaking.  
  
"What do we do?! I didn't bring any sun block! Oh, my   
complexion!" Oolong just stares at Bulma in disbelief.  
  
"You're not gonna die quietly, are ya?"  
  
"I'm too young to be a mummy!"  
  
"And I'm too young to be a pork roast! We gotta figure a   
way outta this!!"  
  
After half an hour of attacking the walls our intrepid little   
group found themselves getting a lot less intrepid. "Can't...   
go on... too hungry... no strength..." Goku slumps against   
the wall between Yamcha and Oolong.  
  
"So this is how it ends, huh?" Bulma turns to face Oolong   
with a glare.  
  
"No!! I refuse! I do not like dying!" She squeezes her   
tail in frustration and squeeks in pain, quickly letting go of   
her tail.  
  
"What's with you Bulma?"  
  
"I just realized how sensitive this thing is. How could you   
make that wish, Goku?!" Bulma bops Goku on the head. He just   
rubs the sore spot and glares at Bulma.  
  
"Well, he asked me to make a wish, and all I could think of   
was the big deal you made about my tail."  
  
Bulma slumps against the wall even more. "I guess I kinda   
brought this on myself." Then glares at Goku again. "But next   
time you get to make a wish, leave me out of it."  
  
Oolong sits there quietly, grumping about the situation. He   
glances over at Puar and sees she is looking out at something.   
"Yo, Puar. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"I'm looking at the moon."  
  
"How can you care about the moon at a time like this?!"  
  
Puar can only smile. "It's a full moon. That's how. I want   
to see something pretty before I die."  
  
"Don't SAY that!!"  
  
Goku looks up with interest and joins the conversation. "Full   
moon, huh? A horrible monster comes when the moon's full, you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. A werewolf, I'll bet," snaps Bulma. "What're   
we tellin', campfire stories?"  
  
"It's true! My Grampa died from bein' 'stepped' on by that monster!"  
  
"You're telling me it smashed the legendary martial arts master,   
Son Gohan?"  
  
"An' my house! An' the trees! Everything!!"  
  
Oolong moves closer, curious about Goku's story. "What kind of   
monster WAS it?"  
  
"I didn't see it. I was asleep."  
  
"You slept through your house being destroyed?! What are you   
made of, anyway?" Goku can only shrug at that.  
  
"Grampa always used to say," Goku continues. "'Never look at the   
full moon, boy...' Only I don't know what me lookin' at it could do.   
  
I wonder if that monster comes out around here, too." Goku suddenly   
noticed that everyone was in the opposite corner of the room from him.   
  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"I-it c-can't b-be..." whispers Yamcha.  
  
"T-t-t-tell me something... Th-the night your Grampa died...   
did you look at the m-moon?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goku scratches the back of his head and grins. "He told   
me not to, but when I went to pee... well..."  
  
Yamcha and Bulma keep right against the wall, not daring to move.   
"Wh-wh-what do you think?" Yamcha asks.  
  
"M-m-me? Wh-wh-what do YOU think?!?  
  
"I-I-I had a f-feeling he wasn't an ordinary k-k-kid... 'C-c-course   
it... it..."  
  
"C-c-could be just a coincidence," finishes Bulma. "C-couldn't it?"  
  
Goku just smiles in confusion, wondering why they were acting all   
funny. "Huh? What? Whatcha talkin' about?"  
  
"We g-gotta test it," says Oolong. "Show him the full m-moon. Then   
we'll know."  
  
"W-well... Yeah..."  
  
"Y-you're right... But... ACK!! What about me?! I've got a   
tail now, too!!"  
  
"Goku! Whatever you do, just don't look there! Okay, Goku?"   
Oolong conveniently points to something behind Goku.  
  
"Where?" Goku looks behind him. ^_^  
  
"YAAAAA!!" "EEEEE!!"  
  
"Whoops. I did it again." The monkey-tailed boy scratches the   
back of his head in confusion and smiles.  
  
"...eep?" All of the gang look at Goku, wide-eyed in shock.   
Oolong creeps forward cautiously.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're OK? N-nothing's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong how?"  
  
"Phew!" Yamcha slumps in obvious relief.  
  
"You rascal! Scaring us like that!" Oolong is also showing   
relief, Puar lets out a sigh behind him.  
  
"I TOLD you it was impossible! Heh heh! Now that I think about   
it, the moon does look nice..."  
  
PING!  
  
Yamcha notices Goku suddenly stand ramrod stiff.  
  
B-bmp. B-Bmp. B-Bmp!  
  
"H-hey, G-Goku... Wh-what is it?!"  
  
B-Bmp! B-BMP! B-BMP!!  
  
Goku suddenly grows out of his clothes, hair forming all over   
him, and he turns his head to look at them.  
  
"RROOOOAARR!!"  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"RROOOOAARR!!" Yamcha, Oolong and Puar turn suddenly at the   
second roar, and stare in horror as Bulma grew as well.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"RRRR...." By this time, both Goku and Bulma had grew enough to   
touch the ceiling with their heads.  
  
"ROWR!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Hnnuhh... Whazzat racket?" Pilaf tries to rub his eyes to   
wake up more, while Shu and Mai were a bit more alert.  
  
"Gettin' rowdy, are they?"  
  
"The nerve o' them..."  
  
*****  
  
BOOOOM!! Monster-Goku and Monster-Bulma crash up through the   
castle, while the full moon shines overhead...  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
Monkey Business!  
Who will survive the terrible twosome!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, ol' WandererD managed to get me part of his second Story   
of Ukyo, Book 2, so in exchange, I finished up this chapter of   
Bulma's Tale. Some of you might debate that the term 'Monster-Bulma'   
is redundant at ANY time! ^_^ But I used it here to show the   
difference between the regular Bulma we all know and love, and the   
giant ape version, which is equally scary! 


	3. Ch. 3 - Monkey Business!

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
"RRRO----RR!!" What can be worse than one monkey monster on   
the rampage? Why, two monkey monsters on the rampage, that's what!   
The transformed duo of Goku and Bulma didn't take very long to   
start pounding on each other using the castle as a battleground!!  
  
Yamcha dodges left to escape Goku's foot, then dodges right   
to keep Bulma from flattening him. Oolong runs around yelling in   
justifiable fear, somehow managing to keep from being stepped on.  
  
"O-o-okay!! Y-you guys smashed the r-roof!! We can escape!   
Y-you can change back now!! Y-y-you can CHANGE BACK!!"  
  
Goku clotheslines Bulma, knocking her down into the main part   
of the castle. Three of the towers fall and land on her monstrous   
head. In his rage, Goku backhands part of the castle, revealing   
to Pilaf and company exactly what is happening.  
  
"ACK!! What's happening?!" "AIEE!!"  
  
The screams draw Goku's attention and he sends a massive fist   
down onto the floor of the exposed bedroom.  
  
"Wh-what IS that?!" Mai screams as they flee the room.  
  
"AWOOO--!!" BOOM!! BOOM!! Goku continues to stomp on the   
castle and the fallen Bulma in his rage. Meanwhile, Yamcha is   
making sure Oolong and Puar get out alive.  
  
"GET OUT!! Or we're DONE FOR!!"  
  
Down in the indoor hanger bay, Mai is getting into a plane,   
Shu and Pilaf not far behind, in a desparate attempt to get away   
from the destruction.  
  
"Hurry!! Start the plane!!!"  
  
Vrrrm vm vm vm... "Take Off!! OFF!! O---FF!!"  
  
VWN---N!! Fsh! "We made it! Wahoo!!"  
  
"We're safe!"  
  
Of course, Pilaf had spoken too soon. A moment after they   
took off, Goku spotted them. He tore off a piece of tower and,   
lifting it over his head, threw it overhand at the fleeing plane.   
The tower top flew in a graceful arc through the air and down   
onto the tail of the plane, breaking it off. KONG!! The plane   
went spiralling out of control, it's occupants screaming the whole   
way.  
  
Down below, Yamcha glanced up at the commotion and saw the   
tower top heading straight for them. "HEADS UUUU---P!!"  
  
DOMF!! The tower came down heavily into the floor of the   
desert, raising up a cloud of sand and stone.  
  
Pilaf's plane held level for a few seconds longer, then nose-  
dived for the ground.  
  
"We're gonna craaash!!" The three hapless passengers braced   
for impact as the ground rushed up to meet them. BAKOOO--M!  
  
Although looking worse for wear, all three managed to survive   
the crash. Pilaf looked back towards the castle.  
  
"Who... WAS... that fellow...? Ugh..."  
  
"Th-that was too close...," remarks Yamcha, looking at the   
piece of ruined tower not ten feet from him. Oolong sits up and   
rubs his aching head and also looks at the tower.  
  
"That stupid Goku..."  
  
"Well, no point chewing him out now! We'd better get away   
from here!"  
  
"Hey-- Hey--!"  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha and Oolong look back over at the tower.  
  
"I'm trapped," Puar squeeks out, looking sheepish.  
  
Picking themselves back up from that faceplant, Yamcha and   
Oolong run to Puar's side. Yamcha tries to lift the tower pinning   
Puar down, but only grunts in frustration.  
  
"Hyaaarr-! I-it's no use! It's not giving and inch!!"  
  
"Can'tcha just transform, Puar?" Puar gets a panicked look.  
  
"I don't think I can. If I go to something smaller, I think   
I'll get squished."  
  
"RAAR--!!" TOOM!!  
  
"WAA!!!! He-he-he-he's comin'!!" Yamcha and Puar can only   
watch in horror as Goku gets closer. Then Goku is looming over   
them, and raises one massive foot.  
  
"NEE-YAA!! We're going to be smashed!!"  
  
Suddenly, just as if a switch was hit, Goku lowers his foot   
and freezes in place. All three hold their breath in shock,   
waiting to see what happens next. Behind the form of Goku is   
Bulma, gripping Goku's tail. In a deep, rumbling voice, Bulma   
speaks.  
  
"Well? Cut off his tail, already!!"  
  
Yamcha and company stand in shock for a few more moments   
before Oolong shakes himself out of it and transforms into a pair   
of scissors. He gets picked up by Yamcha, who runs around behind   
Goku and neatly snips off the tail at the base. Goku shrinks down,   
loosing all the hair and changing back to normal. Bulma takes one   
look at the naked, sleeping Goku and glares at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it!! If you even get close to my tail,   
you're gonna get flattened!!" Saying that, Bulma steps over to the   
piece of rubble trapping Puar and lifts it off easily, throwing it   
back into the pile of ruined castle.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning...  
  
The sun slowly rises, shining light upon the site of a ruined   
castle and five tired adventurers. Yamcha stands up and stretches.  
  
"Phew... Finally... Sunlight..." Oolong also rises and stands   
over a sleeping Goku.  
  
"Sheesh... What this dope put us through..."  
  
"Oh, cut him some slack. He got us out of prison, didn't he?"  
  
Bulma almost glares at Yamcha. "Yeah, no thanks to that stupid   
wish he made. Still, I guess we shouldn't tell him HE was the monster   
that squashed his Grandpa..."  
  
"So what IS he... some kinda space alien?" Yamcha shrugs at   
Oolong's question.  
  
"Whatever he is, without that tail he'll never be dangerous that   
way again."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Yeah, but we still have ta worry about Little Miss Monster over   
there." WHAM!! Bulma pulls her elbow out of Oolong's head.  
  
"STUFF IT, Bacon Bits!!"  
  
"Hyaaw..." Goku slowly rouses, sitting up and looking around.  
  
"Yo. 'Morning."  
  
"G'-morning! Heh heh heh!"  
  
"'Heh heh heh,' he says." Goku notices a breeze and looks down.  
  
"Huh?! Where's my clothes?"  
  
"You don't remember... anything?" Goku looks up at Yamcha.  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Oolong! Give him something to wear, will ya?"  
  
"Sheesh!! What's with the orders? Hmph." Oolong searches his   
pockets, looking for any capsules he might have. "Errgg.. I'll have   
to give you my pants, kid." Bulma just looks at him in disgust.   
"HEY!! I do wear boxers, Princess!!"  
  
Goku pulls on the short pants. "Man, you've got short legs."  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!!" Fomp! "What happened?"  
  
"Lost my balance, f'r some reason..." Yamcha smirks.  
  
"Funny what happens... when you don't have a tail!"  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow.  
What happens now that the great Dragonball hunt is now over? Find   
out next time, on Bulma's Tale!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Phew! Didn't think I could get that done this week. I'm not   
the fastest writer in the world. Sorry. But don't worry. I'm going   
to try to do a chapter a week, but NO PROMISES!! That means you,   
WandererD! ^_^ Until next time. Ja ne! 


	4. Ch. 4 - Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
"Funny what happens... when you don't have a tail! Well,   
you'll get used to it."  
  
"Huh?! My tail?!" Goku looks behind him for his tail.   
"WHOA!! It's GONE!!" He puts his hands behind his head. "Oh,   
well."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"You don't let much worry you, do you?" Oolong wipes some   
dirt off of his face. Goku starts looking around for something.  
  
"Not my tail... but have you seen my Nyoibo?" Yamcha is   
dusting himself off, too, and points over at the castle.  
  
"It must be buried... in that wreckage somewhere."  
  
"My Grampa gave me that staff. I'm gonna look for it!" So   
saying, Goku ran off towards the ruined castle, falling over every   
so often. WOMP! "Oww!" Oolong turns back to the rest of the   
tired adventurers.  
  
"So what're we gonna do now? If it'll be a year before the   
Dragon Balls are trackable again... we may as well go our   
separate ways, right?" Bulma slowly winds her tail around her   
waist.  
  
"I guess so..." Yamcha shakes Puar gently to wake her up.  
  
"Wake up, Puar. We're going home."  
  
"*Sigh* Another year without the Perfect Boyfriend." Bulma   
suddenly perks up. "Huh?!"  
  
Yamcha stands there in somewhat shallow thought. *Another   
year of girl-phobia... at this rate, I'll never get mar-* Yamcha   
suddenly straightens up. "Huh?!"  
  
Both Yamcha and Bulma suddenly face each other in surprise.   
B-Bump! Little hearts appear in the air around them as they gaze   
into each others eyes. "Fouuund it!! Yaay! Whoopee!!" WOMP!   
Goku falls on his face again.  
  
"Lookee!! I found--!"  
  
"Ukh!!" Goku walks up to Oolong in confusion.  
  
"What is it, Oolong?"  
  
"Disgusting-- That's what!" Saying that, he points at Bulma   
and Yamcha, who are dancing with each other and singing. Puar   
dances around them in happiness.  
  
"What game is that??"  
  
"Oh! Guess what, Goku! We've decided to go to the city!   
Wanna come with us? A cute li'l monkey like you will be real   
popular with the girls!"  
  
"I'm gonna go to the Turtle Guy's! I wanna train a lot and   
get real strong!"  
  
"Too bad for you. Oolong..?"  
  
"Are there really a lot of girls there?"  
  
"Tons! Too bad none of em'll like a snotty little perv like   
you, though!"  
  
"You coulda stopped and 'tons'!!" Oolong crosses his arms in   
irritation. "Well... 'snot like I'm rich with options. I'll tag   
along." Goku smiles and looks up at Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
"'An next year, let's go hunt Dragon Balls again, 'kay?"   
Bulma holds a hand over her mouth and giggles.  
  
"Tee hee! Who needs Dragon Balls anymore?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not Mee-eee!!" Yamcha and Bulma almost start dancing around   
again. Oolong stands off a ways and makes gagging sounds. Goku   
just scratches his head again.  
  
"So how'm I gonna find the ball Grampa left me? I don't know   
how to trace it!" Bulma takes out the Dragon Radar.  
  
"No prob... I'll give you the Dragon Radar! One year from   
now, press this... and you should get a signal!"  
  
"Thanks!" Yamcha pulls out a capsule and grins.  
  
"Shall we go-- Sweetest?!" He throws the capsule and it opens   
to become a small jet plane, complete with two machine guns on the   
top. "Goku, I hope you become as great as the Invincible Master   
himself!!"  
  
"Me, too!" Goku shakes Yamcha's hand.   
  
"In the meantime, we'll all come visit you," bubbles Bulma.   
Yamcha opens up the front of the jet. Goku turns and puts his   
hands to his mouth to yell.  
  
"KIN-TO'UUUN!!" Off in the far distance, a speck appears.   
It rapidly grows to become the Kintoun, Goku's cloud given to him   
by Master Roshi. "Over here!" The cloud pulls to a stop in front   
of Goku and he clambers on it.  
  
"O-kay! To the Turtle Guy's place!" Yamcha is pulling Bulma   
up into the jet and Oolong turns toward Goku.  
  
"Take it easy, Goku!"  
  
"You too, Oolong!" He shoots up into the sky as the jet   
starts taking off. Soon the jet is pulling along side of Goku and   
his Kintoun. He turns to see them waving and waves at them,   
grinning. "SO LO-O-O-O-ONG!!"  
  
"BYE-BY-EEEEE--!!" VWUUU--N!! SHHHHHNN!! Bulma and friends   
fly off into the morning sky. Goku heads off in a different   
direction and watches the jet disappear.  
  
"Boy! There's lotsa nice people out there! This is gonna   
be fun!" Goku flies off into the distance.  
  
Back on the jet...  
  
"-and you can all stay at my place! We've got lots of room!"  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose on your family, Bulma."  
  
"Oh, no worries. Capsule Corp. has LOTS of room! Feel free   
to stay as long as you'd like!" Yamcha, Puar and Oolong stare at   
her. "What?"  
  
"You live at Capsule Corp.?!" Bulma just looks at Oolong in   
surprise.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" The rest just look back at her. "Guess   
not, huh? I'm Bulma Briefs! My Dad owns the company!"  
  
Yamcha just turns back to his piloting while Oolong gets a   
sneaky look on his face.  
  
"Oh, and guys? Next time I turn into a giant monster, you   
had better be a LOT quicker with the clothes. If you think that   
nosebleed you got the last time was bad, what I'll do to you next   
time will be MUCH WORSE!! And thanks for the save Puar. I don't   
think I'd want to use Oolong for a blanket. Glad you thought of   
it first." Bulma just glares at Oolong.  
  
The plane flies off into the distance towards the city...  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
One month after getting home, Bulma thinks about taking up martial   
arts to curb her increasingly violent temper!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Kinda short, I know, but I'm starting to get into unfamiliar   
territory here. Just like getting lost in thought, eh? ^_^ A   
friend of mine pointed out that I didn't do a scene last chapter   
about Bulma changing back to normal. I'll tell you now. I am not   
omnipotent. I don't think of everything. The way I write, I tend   
to overlook small details because they bog me down. I'm a meat and   
potatoes kind of writer. I ignore the garnish. So, I put in a   
little dialogue for that missing scene in this chapter because I'm   
too lazy to rewrite Ch. 3. Oh, and if you guys are wandering how   
Bulma could control herself in oozaru form, just remember that Goku   
dropped several hundred tons of stone tower on her head, then stomped   
on her. He literally knocked some sense into her, but that won't   
come into play till later. Contrite, I know, but I'm the writer.   
*shrugs* Ja ne! 


	5. Ch. 5 - Perchance To Dream

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
Mrs. Briefs opened the door to the laboratory and stuck her   
head in. "Dear? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Inside the lab, Dr. Briefs was partially hid by some large   
machinery. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"I'm worried about Bulma. Ever since she came home from   
vacation, her temper has been worse than ever. And she even has   
a tail now! She won't tell me where she got it."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Oh, dear. I know I shouldn't be worried, but I'm her mother.   
Oh! I know! Martial arts are supposed to help people focus   
themselves and control their emotions. Do you think I should   
suggest that to Bulma?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. That's a good idea."  
  
"I'm glad we had this little chat. Who says husbands and   
wives don't communicate." She giggles and walks off to find   
Bulma.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Good, good. Talk to you later." Dr. Briefs   
hangs up the phone and stands up. "Hmmm... That's strange. I   
could have sworn that door was closed a minute ago."  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. Briefs knocked on Bulma's door. "Bulma, honey? Can I   
come in?" Silence was the only answer. She slowly turned the   
knob and looks in to see Bulma with her head on her desk. "Bulma?   
can we talk? I have an idea about how to control your temper."  
  
Bulma doesn't even move. "I'm NOT going to any more anger   
management classes."  
  
"No, dear, not anger management. I was thinking of-"  
  
"I'm NOT going to a doctor to see if he can find something."  
  
"No, dear, I wasn't going to suggest that. I just thought-"  
  
"And I'm NOT going to soak my head in a bucket of ice water."  
  
"No, dear, I wasn't- Who suggested that?"  
  
Bulma looks up with a surprised look. "Ummm... never mind."  
  
"Well, Bulma, I was JUST thinking of the idea of martial   
arts! I saw on a tv program how martial arts can help a person   
curb their temper. Maybe Yamcha can help you?"  
  
Bulma just sat there a moment. "Eh. Maybe... I'll go look   
for someone else first, though."  
  
Mrs. Briefs gives her a knowing look. "His fanclub again?"  
  
Bulma's face turns three shades of red as she starts to   
explode. "MOM!!"  
  
Her mother can only giggle. "Sorry, dear. You know how easy   
it is to tease you."  
  
*****  
  
That evening, Bulma is checking off the last name on a long   
list of dojos in the city. She puts down her pencil and lets out   
a yawn. She sighs and wonders whether she should ask Yamcha or   
not, but her pride won't let her do it that easily. Bulma yawns   
again and decides that this can wait till the morning.  
  
After changing and brushing her teeth, she climbs into bed   
and is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Of course, you   
didn't think I'd let it end there, did you?  
  
*****  
  
She slowly opens her eyes to see... a field of grass. She   
looks around her at the vast green field she is standing in. Then   
someone clears their throat behind her. Bulma spins around to see   
a short old man in traditional clothes. He gives her a reassuring   
smile. "Hello, young lady."  
  
"Umm.. Hello. Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?"  
  
"Well, full of questions, aren't you? Hold on, I'll answer   
them. First, you're in a sort of different dimension. I'm Son   
Gohan, Goku's grandfather. And I put you into a trance to get   
you here."  
  
Bulma blinked. She takes a step forward and looks closely at   
him. "It's an honor to meet you, Son-san. Goku's a great kid."  
  
Gohan smiles and nods. "Thank you. He is an exceptional boy.   
And I owe you a favor."  
  
"You do? How is that?"  
  
"Well, you got him out of the mountains. If you hadn't come   
along, he would still be there! The other reason is that I feel a   
bit responsible about that wish he made."  
  
"Grrr... Don't remind me."  
  
"Hohoho! I'm here to try to repay the favor. If there is   
anything I can do, just name it."  
  
Bulma stands there for a long moment and thinks. Suddenly,   
her face lights up. "There IS something you can do! You can teach   
me martial arts!"  
  
Old Gohan is somewhat startled by what Bulma said. "Teach   
you? Hrmmm... I'd have to ask for permission first, but I don't   
see any problem with it. Yes, that's what I'll do."  
  
"Thanks! Oh, and can you have me ready for the Tenkaichi   
Budokai in seven months?"  
  
"Seven months?! Oh, dear. I'll see what I can do, young   
lady, but don't expect too much. Still... We'll just have to see."  
  
"Thanks again. When can we start?"  
  
"Well, how about right now?"  
  
"Alright!!" Bulma gives a victory sign. Her smile drops.   
"But what about exersize and all that? Won't I need to do something   
out of the dream world?"  
  
"It's good to do that, but you should know that anything you   
do here will apply in the waking world. So don't worry about it.   
Well, here's what I want you to do first. See that over there..."  
  
And so begins Bulma's nightly training for the next seven months.  
  
*****  
  
Five months till the Budokai...  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" Bulma runs for her life, dinosaurs chasing   
after her.  
  
"That's it, Bulma! Good speed training builds up the legs!"  
  
*****  
  
Three months till the Budokai...  
  
"Are you sure about this, Sensei?" Bulma looks at the boulder   
nervously.  
  
"Yup. Go ahead."  
  
So saying, Bulma moves to stand by the boulder. She gets a   
good grip on it and strains to lift it. Slowly, ever so slowly,   
she lifts it off the ground. She is about to knee height when   
she drops it.  
  
"Huff huff huff that huff is a huff heavy boulder huff"  
  
"Of course. Now, I want you to do this and..."  
  
*****  
  
The night before the Budokai...  
  
"Fire Knuckle!" Bulma's right hand glows red as she swings   
at her opponent. Gohan dodges and knocks the breath out of her   
with a couple of snapkicks. Bulma backs up and lunges foward with   
a loud kiai, kicking and punching. Gohan dodges and blocks,   
throwing his own punches to test her defenses. Finally, he calls   
a halt to the sparring.  
  
"Halt! Good job, Bulma. You've come much farther than I ever   
thought possible."  
  
Bulma practically glows from the praise. "Do you think I   
should go to the Budokai to compete?"  
  
Grampa Gohan thinks for a moment. "I don't know."  
  
"WHAT?! Why not??"  
  
"Because I can't tell you what to do. It's your decision.   
However, you have something else to think about."  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
"Your alarm clock."  
  
BRRRRNNGG!!!  
  
*****  
  
Bulma jerks awake and slams her hand down on the alarm clock.   
She sweatdrops when she notices that her hand went through the clock   
and made an imprint in the table.  
  
"Not again," she groans. "That's the second alarm clock this   
week! And it's only Monday. The Budokai! Gotta get ready!" Bulma   
becomes a blur, getting showered, dressed and making her way down to   
the dinner table, tail wagging in anticipation. Yamcha, Oolong and   
Puar just stare at her like usual.  
  
*How is she learning martial arts? Who's teachin' her? I follow   
her around and she just goes through her usual daily routine.* Yamcha   
mulls over this and just drops it for now. It wouldn't be so bad if   
it weren't for the fact he might have to fight her in the Budokai.  
  
Soon after breakfast is done with, Bulma and company make their   
way to Papaya Island, home of the Tenkaichi Budokai.  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
Who's that girl?  
Goku and Krillin notice a strange girl wearing red, who floors her   
opponents in almost no time flat! Who is she, and why does Goku   
think he's seen her somewhere before?  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sheesh. Get away from the manga, and I'm not sure WHAT to write!   
I hope you all like this chapter of Bulma's Tale. Oh, and for those   
of you who are wondering, I'm going to follow the Dragonball series   
as closely as I can. However, I only have the first four volumes and   
I'm between jobs right now, so unless you know where I can get manga   
scans, this story might stop altogether in the future. *shrugs* Ja ne! 


	6. Ch. 6 - The 21st Tenkaichi Budokai!

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
"Wow... Look at this place. Yamcha! I'm nervous. What   
if I don't make it?" Bulma, dressed in her fighting outfit,   
glances about nervously. So many fighters!  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma! You'll be fine. Just do the best   
you can, and that's all that matters." Yamcha grins at Bulma.   
"Oh, and I don't think Goku would recognize you in that getup,   
either, so it'll be a big surprise for him."  
  
Bulma glares at Yamcha. "And you aren't going to spoil   
the surprise, got it?" Bulma wraps her tail around her waist   
and covers it up with a sash.  
  
Yamcha just laughed and scratched the back of his head.   
"Not to worry, Bulma. I'll keep quiet. Heh heh heh. Oh, look!   
They're starting."  
  
An old monk walks up to the microphone on one of the mats.   
"For five years, Contestants, you have trained and waited for   
this opportunity to compete for the title of 'Strongest Under   
The Heavens.' You have journeyed here from all corners of the   
Earth." He pauses to take a breath and continues. "This year   
we have a total of 137 masters from around the world, from whom   
only eight will be allowed to enter the final rounds. This year   
we will truly be honored by a very fierce competition indeed."  
  
Opposite the mat from Bulma and Yamcha, Krillin starts   
shaking. "A hundred... thirty-seven....!! Brr.."  
  
"Listen well," continues the old monk. "I will explain   
the competition's rules. All contestants will fight atop these   
mats. Should you fall off, or lose consciousness, or plead   
'mercy,' or cry, you lose. However, you may NOT kill your   
opponent! Nor may you use weapons! The qualifying round will   
last one minute, and if the match has not been settled by that   
time, victory will be decided upon by the judges.  
  
"Due to the great number of contestants, the qualifying rounds   
have been divided into four blocks. The two ultimate victors   
from each block will be named entrants in the finals. One by one,   
please draw a slip of paper, compare the number on it to the chart,   
and proceed to your block."  
  
One by one, all the contestants line up and start taking   
numbers from the box. Soon, Yamcha is at the box and pulls out a   
piece of paper. Then Bulma takes one out as well.  
  
"I've got 118, Yamcha. How about you?"  
  
"33. Look like we're in different blocks."  
  
"Guess we don't have to worry about fighting each other before   
the finals, eh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Bulma wanders over to Block 4 and waits her turn. Soon enough   
her turn comes up.  
  
"117 and 118. You're on next."  
  
Bulma climbs up onto the mat as a large, fat sumo wrestler   
struggles up at the same time. "Ready?"  
  
Both fighters take up a stance. The referee slices his hand   
down. "Begin!"  
  
The sumo wrestler grins and rushes forward. Bulma just stands   
there in what the wrestler thinks is fright and is almost upon   
her when he realizes that her fist is embedded in his gut. Bulma   
just grins under her mask as the sumo wrestler's eyes cross and   
he falls backwards with a crash. He moans and doesn't get up.  
  
"Number 118 is the victor!"  
  
*****  
  
Over at Block 3...  
  
Goku and Krillin stare at the girl in Block 4. "Wow...   
S-she knocked that big guy down with one punch! I wanna fight   
her in the tournament!"  
  
Krillin just stares at Goku like he's crazy.  
  
"69 and 70, up on the mat, please!" Goku starts climbing up on   
the mat.  
  
"I gotta start, huh?"  
  
"Good luck, Goku!"  
  
Fighters around the mat start laughing at Goku as he stands   
there. "Huh?! That little squirt's hoping to qualify?!"  
  
"69 must be somebody's lucky number!"  
  
A mountain of a man with a huge mustache and bald head steps   
onto the mat and stares down at Goku in disbelief. "Whot ees   
thees---?! There ees no joy een croshing soch an ant!"  
  
Goku falls into a stance. "Oh, yeah--!!"  
  
"One minute! Let's GO!!"  
  
Goku springs into action, rushing at the giant fighter! He   
dashes behind the behemoth faster than the eye can see! The bald   
fighter looks around for his opponent. "Eh?! He vanishes!!"  
  
"Yoo-hoo!" Goku taps his opponent on the back of his leg.  
  
"EEE-YAAA!!!" Z-DONG!! The large fighter crashes down off of   
the mat!  
  
"Huh?" Goku just stares at what his 'tap' has done. All the   
others around the mat freeze in shock.  
  
"....."  
  
The fallen behemoth grips his leg and moans in pain. "Oo...   
Oooooo......!!"  
  
"...... ...?!"  
  
The referee recovers quickly. "V-Victory... To Number 70!!"  
  
The fighters start recovering. "H-Hey... What just happened?"  
  
"Man's a fool! He just lost his balance and fell."  
  
"Ohh... Yeah... Heh heh heh."  
  
*****  
  
"127 and 128! Up on the mat, please!"  
  
Bulma looks on in interest at the old man that jumps onto the   
mat. The big wrestler looks down at the old man in disdain. "Huh?   
This scrawny little pipsqueek is my opponent? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
The old man just smirks at the wrestler, who gets a bit angry   
when he doesn't get a rise out of the old man.  
  
"Begin!!"  
  
"Heh. Better back out, Grampa. I'm the great Hercule Satan!"   
With that, the buffoon charges forward! The old man merely sidesteps   
the charge and trips Hercule out of the mat.  
  
"ugh... what hit me?" The old man keeps grinning and gives   
a victory sign.  
  
"Victory to Number 127!!"  
  
*Hmmm... Have to watch that old man. He could be trouble.*   
Bulma gets another look at him as he passes by her. *Do I know   
him?*  
  
*****  
  
Krillin lands and shoots forward and slams a kick into the bully,   
sending him flying out of the mat and through the far wall.  
  
"...v-victory... t-to n-number 93..."  
  
"See? Thanks to the old timer's training, we've gotten real   
strong even without knowing it!!"  
  
Krillin just stares at his hands. "N-No foolin'~~~~!!"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma spins through the air, landing a flying roundhouse kick   
on the girl she is fighting.  
  
"Victory to Number 118!"  
  
*****  
  
Goku leaps at his opponent!  
  
"Huh?!" The boxer doesn't have time to react before Goku gets   
in a mighty kick to the jaw! POW! The boxer falls flat on his   
back, out like a light.  
  
"The Winner... Number 70!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Wolf Fang Fist!!"  
  
Yamcha's opponent flies off of the mat.  
  
"Victory to Number 33!"  
  
Yamcha grins and saunters off the mat.  
  
*****  
  
One punch later and the Dragon Fang Fu fighter is unconcious.  
  
"Victory to Number 127!!"  
  
The man known as Jackie Chun grins like a Cheshire cat.  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
Quantity! Quality! Qualify!  
Looks like this Tournament is going to be a big one, folks! Goku and   
Krillin are advancing at a rapid rate. Yamcha is going through   
matches like a movie-goer goes through popcorn! Bulma is doing much   
better than she expected. And the mysterious Jackie Chun is quickly   
advancing as well. Find out what happens next time, on Bulma's   
Tale!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but real life does   
like to mess me up. For those of you who are wondering about the color   
of Bulma's tail, I'm not gonna tell! ^_^ I'm going to let you fill that   
blank in. 


	7. Ch. 7 - Quantity! Quality! Qualify!

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
Krillin and a kempo fighter face off on the mat.  
  
"Begin!!"  
  
"Good luck, Krillin!"  
  
Krillin turns his head to look at Goku. "Yup!"  
  
Seeing this, the fighter attacks! "HAI--!!"  
  
He viciously kicks Krillin in the stomach. Krillin lands   
on his stomach on the mat. The fighter then lands an elbow   
strike on his back, and proceeds to pound on Krillin before   
he can get up. Krillin just lays there, unmoving. The kempo   
fighter huffs and grins. "Snee!"  
  
"That kid looked awesome a minute ago, but..."  
  
"I guess it was all just luck..."  
  
Goku watches the fight in surprise. "Huh?"  
  
Suddenly, Krillin pops up. "I'm a zombie!! Just   
kidding!"  
  
The fighter stands there in shock, not knowing what to   
do. "WHA--?!"  
  
"The invincible old master's drills were worth it, after   
all! That didn't hurt at all!"  
  
The kempo fighter nervously takes a fighting stance.   
"I-Impossible...!! N-Nobody gets up after I kick 'em..."  
  
Krillin faces his opponent. "Now. Time for a little   
counterattack!!"  
  
"WAAH!!!" The kempo fighter moves quickly--right behind   
the referee. "M-Mercy!! I give up!!"  
  
The referee just looks at the fighter in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma stands on the mat, facing her last opponent before   
the finals. The girl adjusts her makeup and closes her compact   
before smirking at Bulma. The referee steps forward.  
  
"Begin!!"  
  
Bulma and Ranfan circle each other before Ranfan attacks   
with a blistering kick! Bulma catches the kick and shakes her   
head in mock-disapproval. She gets a better grip on the leg   
and tosses Ranfan away from the mat.  
  
"Victory to Number 118! She will enter the Tenkaichi   
Budokai finals!!"  
  
Bulma flashes a victory sign before stepping off the platform.  
  
*****  
  
The Lion Fang Fu fighter dodges Goku's attacks and turns to   
retailiate. Goku speeds in and strikes one of the fighter's legs   
out from under him, making him fall to the mat. "Waah!"  
  
Goku walks over and grabs the fighter's legs. "Heave..."  
  
"What-- What do you think you are...!!"  
  
"HO!" Goku picks up the fallen fighter and throws him out of   
the fighting area.  
  
"Wah-wah-wah!!" WHAM!  
  
"Out of bounds!! The winner is Number 70!!" The referee   
points at Goku. "He will enter the Tenkaichi Budokai finals!!!"  
  
"YES--!!"  
  
"You did it, Goku, you really did it!!"  
  
"WOO-HOO--!!"  
  
"Next match! Contestants Numbers 93 and 97, please enter   
the ring!"  
  
"You can do it, Krillin! We're going into this Strongest-  
Under-The-Heavens thing together!!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Krillin steps onto the mat to face a huge bear   
in a white karate gi.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Goku looks over at his name being called. "Huh?"  
  
"Congrats! You've qualified for the finals!"  
  
Goku looks at the man in confusion. "...huh? Who're you?"  
  
Shhp! "Wolf Fang Fist!!"  
  
"OH!! YAMCHA!!"  
  
"Now do you remember?"  
  
"Wow--!! Neat--!! Long time no see! I didn't recognize   
you 'cause your hair's different." Yamcha rubs his head in   
embarrassment.  
  
"Bulma kept on bugging me "'cuz long hair is so totally OUT   
in the metropolis," so... Never thought we'd meet again in a place   
like this."  
  
"You came for the Strongest-Under-The-Heavens thingy, too,   
Yamcha?! Did you qualify??"  
  
"Yup! For a long time that's all I've been training for."   
Yamcha crosses his arms. "I don't think I have a chance against   
you, though, Goku... All that training you got from the invincible   
old master's put you at a whole different level."  
  
"I'm pretty surprised, too!" Behind them, Krillin dodges a   
swipe from the bear. He rears back and shoots forward with a mighty   
kick!  
  
"TYAH--!!" BAKOOOM! The bear falls over and cries 'mercy!'  
  
"Victory to Number 93!! He qualifies for the Tenkaichi   
Budokai!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"He with the Turtle Master, too?"  
  
"Yup! He's my training mate, Krillin!!"  
  
Yamcha leans against the mat and sighs. "Even second place is   
looking iffy..." Then he perks up. "Which reminds me... Bulma,   
Oolong, and Puar are all here too, down by the main arena."  
  
Goku, with Krillin riding on his shoulders, stops. "Huh?!   
Really!?"  
  
*****  
  
Down at the main arena...  
  
Master Roshi is making his way through the crowds and almost   
literally runs into someone he knows. He turns to apologize and   
sees Bulma, Oolong, and Puar.  
  
"Hmm--?!" Roshi stares at the group, while they stare back at   
him.  
  
"Huh--?!" Bulma stares at Master Roshi, sure that she's seen   
him somewhere else today, but not sure where.  
  
"My, my, my--! How have you been?"  
  
"Kamesennin, where in the world do you live?! I went to your   
island to visit Goku, but there was nothing there!!"  
  
"It's too small a space for serious training, so we moved...   
But never mind that..." He holds his hands in front of his face.   
"Why don't you fill me in on how you've been filling out?"  
  
The people around them all stare at Master Roshi's crumpled   
form on the ground, and look nervously over at Bulma, who is holding   
a giant mallet she pulled from nowhere.  
  
"I think not...!!"  
  
"Oolong!!"  
  
"What?! GOKU!!! Wow-- Long time no see--!!"  
  
"Yeah--!! Bulma, Puar, you guys been good, too?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hey, Goku! You here for the tournament?" Bulma gives Goku a   
quick hug.  
  
"You're competing, right?? Did you bump into Yamcha?"  
  
"I sure did! I didn't recognize him with his hair all short!!"   
Goku pulls Krillin closer to the group of friends. "This here is   
my training mate, Krillin!"  
  
Krillin bows to the group. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
Master Roshi leans forward. "So...? How was it? Did you   
qualify?"  
  
Goku and Krillin both grin at each other and laugh.  
  
"...No!! You DID?!!"  
  
Goku grins up at Bulma. "Yup!! Me and Krillin and Yamcha,   
too!!"  
  
Puar flips in the air in joy. "Banzai--!!"  
  
Bulma just shakes her head. "You never cease to amaze me, kid!"  
  
"He delivers, as always--!"   
  
Master Roshi smiles approvingly at his students. "Indeed! Good   
job!!"  
  
Suddenly,,.  
  
"The Tenkaichi Budokai will begin momentarily! Will the eight   
finalists please assemble in the main Martial Arts Hall!"  
  
"Hey, you two. They want you to go."  
  
Goku and Krillin climb up the wall to take a short cut. "Well,   
see you all later--!!"  
  
Oolong calls after them. "GOOD LUCK--!!"  
  
Bulma giggles at Goku's antics. "He's still such a shrimp."  
  
"Huh--? Where'd the old man go?"  
  
"I gotta go get ready, guys. Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck, Bulma! Knock 'em dead!"  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't have to fight Lord Yamcha! I wouldn't   
know who to cheer for!"  
  
With that, Bulma runs off to get ready...  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
Friends, Enemies, and Noses!  
The contestants have been chosen! Who will fight who?! The fight   
selection and first fight, right here! Next time, on Bulma's Tale!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Phew! Two chapters done in one day. Don't expect me to be this   
quick with the next chapter. Till next time, fans! Ja ne! 


	8. Ch. 8 - Friends, Enemies, and Noses!

Otherworlds: Dragonball  
  
by Mutsunokami  
  
"So you got to meet up with everybody, eh?" Goku grins.  
  
"Yup! Just like old times!" In the background, the old   
man tries to chat up the only woman in the room.  
  
"Hoo-hoo! Are you a finalist too, young lady?" The   
young lady in question just stares at him, wondering about this   
powerful urge to hit the old man. She just glares at him   
through the red cloth masking her face.  
  
"WA-HA-HA-HA!! Outta my way, outta my way!" A huge, foul-   
smelling man stomps his way towards them.  
  
"UGH!! Th-that STINK!!!" Goku scrunches his face like he's   
in pain. The giant man stomps past and everyone glares at him.  
  
"Wh-who in the world is that... that giant?"  
  
""He's one of the toughest!" Yamcha tries to take another   
breath. "His strength is a legend among martial artists...   
But even more powerful is the 'stench' he developed by never   
taking a bath in his whole life...! Battered by the terrible   
stench, one instinctively pinches one's nostrils... And in that   
manner, he renders his opponent's hands useless and attacks...!"  
  
Krillin reflects on this. "Stink-Fu, huh?"  
  
"M-my nose is sharp as a dog's..." Goku says, tears falling   
from his eyes. "So this really hurts--!"  
  
"Now hear this! All finalists, please assemble--!" All the   
finalists move over to stand near the announcer, even Bacterian,   
who looms over the group. Everyone jumps away, holding their   
noses. The announcer quickly pulls out a hankerchief and holds   
it over his nose.  
  
"Y-you can st-stand a little further back, please..." A   
moment later, everyone is standing in a group again. The announcer   
points at a chart on the wall.  
  
"We will now draw lots to determine match-ups and fight   
schedules-- when your name is called, please step forward and draw   
a slip." The old man steps forward.  
  
"Er-- ahem."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to fight this young lady." So saying he pulls the   
girl over to him by the arm. She just glares at him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir, but NO...! O-okay, then... I'll start   
calling your names... Uhh-- Namu-san." The dark-skinned Namu   
steps forward.  
  
"Here." He reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. "Number   
1." The announcer marks the chart with his pen.  
  
"That would be Match 1." He looks down at the list again.   
"Uhh-- "Kaiju" Giran." A large dinosaur steps forward.  
  
"Yo!" He somehow manages to pull out a slip of paper.  
  
"Number 3... Match 2. ...Bacterian."  
  
"Geh!" Flies swarming around him, Bacterian steps forward   
and pulls out a slip of paper.  
  
"N-number 8... Match 4. Yamcha."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Number 2. Match 1, vs. Namu. Krillin."  
  
"H-here, sir!!" He reaches into the box. The monk looks down   
at him.  
  
"Can you reach?" The announcer looks at the paper and marks   
the chart.  
  
"Number 6, Match 3." He looks again at the list. "Um...   
...Song Oku." Noone steps forward. "Are you here, Song Oku?"   
Again, noone steps forward. "That's funny-- We've got the   
right number of people...," he mutters. Yamcha walks over and   
looks at the list.  
  
"Could that be "Son Goku"?"  
  
"Huh?!" He looks up. "I-Is there a Son Goku present...?"  
  
"HERE!!!" Goku enthusiastically jumps over and pulls out a   
piece of paper.  
  
"Number 7. Match 4, vs. Bacterian." Goku gulps and looks   
nervously at Bacterian, who is grinning at him.  
  
"Lady Scarlet." Lady Scarlet walks forward and pulls out a   
piece of paper from the box.  
  
"Number 5. Match 3 vs. Krillin. Jackie Chun." The old man,   
being the last one, doesn't need to pull out a number. The announcer   
lays down the clipboard and pen. "...And so, that is the schedule.   
Each match will be one round with no time limit! If you fall off   
the stage or cry "Mercy," you lose! And also... Attacking the   
eyes or the vulnerables is a violation." Goku walks up to him.  
  
"What are vulnerables?"  
  
"In terms you'll understand-- your "jewels". In any case,"   
he continued, "the matches will begin momentarily. So, please   
wait here until further notice." Goku tugs on the announcer's   
sleeve.  
  
"Hey! What about lunch?!"  
  
"Huh?! You want to eat... Right before the match? Wouldn't   
you rather wait until aft--"  
  
"I wanna eat!!" The announcer looks over at the monk.  
  
"W-well then... Prepare him a lunch."  
  
"Please, sir, step this way."  
  
"Krillin, what about you?"  
  
Krillin just stares at him and sweatdrops. "Y-you've got   
to be kidding-- I'm too nervous to be hungry..." Lady Scarlet   
walks over to Goku.  
  
"I think I'll join you. Is that okay?" Goku just grins and   
nods. Soon, both are at a table, eating. Scarlet has the cloth   
unwrapped enough to eat. Goku just ignores her and asks for thirds.   
Outside, the crowds are cheering at the appearance of the announcer.  
  
*****  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience!! We now   
comence with the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai!!!" He takes a breath,   
building up the suspense. "ALL HAIL OUR 8 TENKAICHI BUDOKAI   
CHALLENGERS!!!"  
  
"MATCH No. 1-- Namu VS Yamcha!!" Namu, head tilted forward   
slightly, eyes closed, appears next to a fierce looking Yamcha.  
  
"MATCH No. 2-- Giran VS Jackie Chun!!" Giran roars and poses   
while Jackie calmly stands nearby.  
  
"MATCH No. 3-- Lady Scarlet VS Krillin!!" Lady Scarlet and   
Krillin stand next to each other in stances.  
  
"MATCH No. 4-- Goku VS Bacterian!!" Bacterian looms over an   
angry-looking Goku.  
  
"THE BATTLES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!"  
  
At last... The curtain is about to rise on the Tenkaichi   
Budokai... Which of the eight contenders will earn the title   
"Strongest-Under-The-Heavens"?!  
  
*****  
  
Next time on Dragonball!  
  
The Tournament Begins!!  
It's the first match, Namu against Yamcha! Who will win? Find out   
next time on... Bulma's Tale!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note  
(can be heard humming along with an MP3) Huh?! OH! Sorry, folks.   
My muse finally got back from vacation, so I wrote a chapter! ^_^*   
Seriously, though, I will try to get out those chapters as quickly   
as procastinatively possible! 


End file.
